


Save a Starship

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pick-Up Lines, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Showers, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: “Save a starship. Ride a captain.” The 4 times Leonard didn’t. The 1 time he did.





	Save a Starship

**One**

Leonard and Jim were sitting opposite of each other at the table in their dorm finishing up dinner.

“I’m not doing that,” Leonard said flatly.

“Come on, aren’t you curious what it’s like being on the receiving end?” Jim countered.

“My ass is not a ‘receiving end’.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Jim shrugged.

“You do realize I’m newer than you at the whole knowing I’m attracted to the same sex.”

“So? I’d never had sex with another guy before you.”

Leonard stood and took his dishes to the sink, rinsing them off. “You’d given and received blow jobs and hand jobs from other guys. I had only kissed another guy before you.”

Jim went over the brunette, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips to Leonard’s neck. Leonard prepared himself for some pleading comment from Jim, but received none. Jim didn’t say a word. At least, not for a few minutes.

“Can we still have sex tonight?” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s neck.

Leonard snorted. “Yeah, just don’t you go trying anything.”

“You mean like this?” Jim grinned sliding his hands lower and unbuttoning and unzipping the doctor’s pants.

“Dishes,” Leonard said, moving Jim’s hands away and fixing his pants.

**Two**

Jim straightened his shirt on the hanger then turned around to face Leonard who was lounging on the bed. “Are you just going to lay there and watch me?” Jim asked.

“It’s a good view,” Leonard shrugged looking Jim over. Black undershirt clinging to his chest. Pants fitting tightly over his ass.

“Can you not appreciate the view and help me unpack?”

Leonard got up and walked over to Jim. “Or we could unpack later and take advantage of the fact neither of us have to be anywhere for a few hours.” He wrapped his arms around the blonde, trailing one hand slowly down his back and kissing his jaw.

“Are you suggesting we christen the captain’s quarters?” Jim smirked wrapping his arms around Leonard in return.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

“In that case…” Jim slid one hand lower to Leonard ass and squeezed it. “We could also try something new.”

“If you’re suggesting what I think you are, my answer is still no.”

“Please,” Jim pouted.

“No. You’re not fucking me.”

Jim frowned. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m loads of fun. I’m just the one fucking you, not the other way around.” Leonard leaned closer to Jim’s ear and whispered, “And last time I checked, you were a pretty big fan of it.” He pulled Jim’s hips closer and grinned. “Even just talking about it.”

“Enough talking.” Jim ground his hips against Leonard’s. “More fucking.”

“As you wish.” He stepped away from Jim before pulling the blonde along with him onto the bed.

**Three**

“Bones,” Jim smiled as he walked into their shared hotel room, almost tripping over his own two feet.

“I see Nyota managed to get you home safe,” Leonard said looking up from his PADD, rolling his eyes when he saw his drunk off his ass boyfriend.

“Uhuh,” Jim nodded as he attempted to pull his shirt off only to get stuck and almost fall over.

Leonard sighed as he got up from where he sat on the bed, steadying Jim on his feet before helping the blonde out of his shirt. He opened his mouth to let out some snarky comment, but was quickly silenced by Jim retching and vomiting onto the floor. “When are you going to learn you’re not as good at holding your liquor as you think you are?” he sighed as he led Jim to the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet after putting the lid down.

“You’re just regretting not coming,” Jim answered, then snorted.

“Not in the slightest. I had a nice evening that didn’t involve babysitting my boyfriend,” Leonard said as he went through his med kit to find the proper hypospray.

“Harsh.”

“The truth hurts.” He pressed the hypospray to Jim’s neck, administering it.

“So did that.” Jim rubbed the spot when Leonard pulled the hypo away.

“That should help with the nausea. You’re still going to have a killer hangover in the morning.” Leonard walked out of the bathroom and returned a minute later with a water bottle, handing it to Jim.

“But I have the best doctor in the universe to take care of me.”

Leonard didn’t respond as he went back to the bedroom and cleaned the vomit off the floor. “Finish your water, pee, and then bed,” he said when he returned.

“Yes, sir,” Jim smirked, just earning an eye roll from Leonard.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim stumbled out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed, his pants and boxers not entirely pulled up from when he pushed them down to pee.

“Put your dick back in your boxers,” Leonard sighed, waiting until Jim had done that before kneeling down in front of him and pulling his shoes off, tossing them aside.

Jim wiggled out of his jeans, kicking them off as Leonard got back into bed. He moved over and got on top of the older man, pressing his lips to his neck.

“Jim,” Leonard warned.

“I want to thank you in advance for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome. Now get off me and get some sleep.”

“But I haven’t thanked you yet.” Jim continued working his lips along Leonard’s neck and jaw.

“And how do you propose to do that?”

“Let me fuck you.”

At that, Leonard shoved Jim off him with a firm, “No.”

**Four**

“What are you doing here?” Leonard asked the second he saw Jim sauntering into Med Bay with a cocky grin.

“Can a captain not visit his CMO?” Jim smiled.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. I swear. I just figured you’d want some company for lunch today.”

“I’m busy at the moment, Jim.”

“What about dinner then? At six?”

“I’m going to be in surgery then.”

“So have lunch with me. I’m sure whatever you’re doing can be put on hold for half an hour so you can have lunch with your boyfriend.”

“I’ll eat. I promise. You didn’t have to come down here to fuss over me.”

“Chris, help me out,” Jim said to Christine as she walked to the nurses’ station.

“Oh, no, no, no. I am not getting dragged into whatever you two are arguing about,” she shook her head.

“Who said anything about arguing?”

“You’re asking for help in a discussion between the two of you and from the sounds of it, you were disagreeing with each other. Therefore, I’m staying out of this.”

“I need to go check on a patient. I’ll see you tonight,” Leonard said as he made a move to walk away.

“Hey,” Jim said grabbing Leonard’s arm.

“Jim, I have to–”

“Eat lunch with your boyfriend on your anniversary.”

“Dammit, that’s today?”

“Two whole years.”

“And I scheduled a surgery for this evening. Of course,” Leonard muttered. “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“Or you could come have lunch with me.”

“I can’t. I really can’t. I have patients to see. I’ll see you tonight. After Alpha shift ends.” He hesitated a moment before stepping closer and kissing Jim’s cheek, then walking away.

~~~

When Leonard walked into his office after getting out of surgery, he saw a purple envelope sitting on top of his PADD. He picked up the envelope, having no doubt who it came from based on it being addressed to “my grump”, and opened it. He pulled out a surprisingly not overly sappy card like Jim had given him on their first anniversary. Jim had written a very nice note inside, thanking Leonard for not killing him for doing something stupid or letting him do something stupid and getting himself killed. Well, it was a nice note until the last line.

_So, what do you say, Bones? Want to help save a starship and ride a captain?_

Leonard looked up from the card groaning and rolling his eyes.

 

**THE TIME HE DID**

“How could you do something so goddamn stupid?” Leonard whispered, his voice cracking as he clung tightly to Jim. He didn’t care he was getting blood and that planet’s version of dirt on his shirt. He didn’t care that they were standing in the middle of the transporter room surrounded by crewmen and he hated public displays of affection. What he did care about was that Jim was safe. That he could feel Jim’s steady breath against his neck. That he could feel Jim’s pulse under his thumb that rested on the side of the blonde’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was going to end that badly, or badly at all,” Jim answered.

Leonard nodded. “I know. I…I just can’t lose you again.”

Jim pulled back and looked Leonard in the eye. “I know,” he whispered pressing his lips to Leonard’s cheek, “I know.”

~

Once Jim was medically cleared by M’Benga, he was instructed to take the rest of the day easy. Leonard took the rest of the day with him, subtly, or not so subtly, making an effort to be in near constant contact with Jim. When Jim went to shower after dinner, Leonard made an excuse to be in the shower with him by saying the blonde might need help properly cleaning the injuries on his back. The shower soon turned into Leonard holding onto Jim from behind with his face pressed into the younger man’s neck.

“Can I take you up on that offer you made on our anniversary?” Leonard whispered against Jim’s shoulder.

“What offer?”

“You know. The one regarding the thing you’ve been asking to do,” Leonard mumbled.

Jim loosened Leonard’s hold on his waist and turned around. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? You’ve turned me down for years.”

“I’m sure,” Leonard nodded, “Really sure.” He swallowed the lump in his throat then whispered, “I need to feel you.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

~

Jim kissed down Leonard’s neck as he pushed the doctor’s legs further apart. He pulled back long enough to apply some lube to his fingers before rubbing them over Leonard’s asshole. “Relax,” he murmured against the brunette’s cheek.

Leonard nodded as Jim attempted to press one finger in.

“Bones, you have to relax.”

“I’m trying,” Leonard said through gritted teeth.

“We don’t…”

“I want to.”

“Let me take care of you then. Please.” Jim pressed his lips to Leonard’s firmly, managing to get the older man to relax enough for him to push one finger in before he tensed up again. “I can’t do anything if you’re tensing up.”

“I’m not trying to,” Leonard grumbled.

“I know.” Jim took the opportunity of Leonard’s slightly more relaxed state to curl the finger he had inside the brunette, smiling at the moan that fell from his lips. “What would help?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Well, take a guess.”

Leonard thought for a minute then pulled Jim’s lips against his, forcing himself to focus on the feeling of Jim’s lips on his and not the finger that was inside him. And it worked for a few minutes. Until Jim pulled away to push another finger in and Leonard squirmed.

“Doing ok?” Jim asked.

“Trying,” Leonard choked out. “Fuck, is this what it felt like for you the first time?”

“I relaxed a little more, but yes.” Jim shrugged one shoulder as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Leonard’s jaw, slowly moving his fingers.

“Still. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was worth it.”

“Jim…”

“Bones, really, it was worth it.”

“But…”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“What? I already told you. Hence our current situation.”

“Then,” Jim leaned closer to Leonard’s ear and whispered, “Tell me about something else if you don’t want to talk about how you want me to fuck you. Tell me about that new surgical procedure you’re no doubt coming up with. Tell me…”

“Slow,” Leonard said softly.

“Yeah? Feel me filling you up?”

Leonard nodded.

“Do you think you’ll be able to look at me while I fuck you? You always like it when I look at you when you fuck me.”

“You have pretty eyes.”

Jim laughed and kissed Leonard’s cheek. “You think so?”

Leonard glared at him.

“I think you have pretty eyes too.” Jim added a little more lube before slowly pushing a third finger in. “Keep talking,” he encouraged when Leonard tensed up a little.

“What about?”

“Whatever you want.”

Leonard thought for a moment, then shook his head. So, Jim decided to try another tactic. He shifted around and wrapped his hand around Leonard’s erection, stroking it slowly, grinning wider with each little sound that passed the brunette’s lips. Jim took his time working his fingers in and out of Leonard’s ass.

“Jim,” Leonard breathed.

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

Jim stilled his hand, let go of Leonard’s dick, and looked at the older man seriously. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. How many times do you have to ask that?”

“As many times as it takes me to be sure.”

“And how much longer is that going to take.”

Jim smiled and slowly pulled his fingers out. He applied some lube to his own erection and pushed one of Leonard’s legs up so his knee was against his chest. He lined himself up, slowly pushing into Leonard’s ass. “Breathe,” he instructed, rubbing Leonard’s arm gently.

Leonard just nodded, staring blankly ahead as he focused on inhaling and exhaling.

“Good?” Jim asked, eyebrows faintly pulled together in concern.

“Closer,” Leonard mumbled.

“I don’t think I can get much closer.”

Leonard frowned.

“Can I try moving?” He stroked Leonard’s arm lightly before planting his hand next to the brunette’s elbow.

“Yeah.”

Jim gave an experimental thrust, relieved when he didn’t see Leonard flinch or wince. In fact, the only indication of any form of discomfort was the frown deepening a hint and Leonard’s nose scrunching up a little.

“Still doing alright?” Jim asked as he settled into a slow pace.

Leonard nodded.

“Are you still doing alright?” He all but stopped his movements.

The doctor blinked up at him. “Yeah. I’m doing great,” he sighed contently, trailing his fingers slowly over Jim’s arm until he reached his shoulder.

~

“To be clear, don’t think going off and almost getting yourself killed is a pass to fuck me,” Leonard said as they showered off an hour later.

“Don’t worry. As much fun as fucking you was, I much prefer being the one being fucked.” Jim winked and kissed Leonard’s cheek, earning an eyeroll.

“Good, ‘cause that wasn’t going to become a thing I do regularly.”

“Can I be a thing you do regularly?”

Leonard just raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his amusement, and Jim laughed and grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
